Onodera love traingle
by Esmi blood
Summary: Ristu has a really big problem now he started to fall for someone else Oko Roya his old friend from London they went to the same Univerisity together but he still love Masamune who he gonna choose Masamune or Roya. Ristu what have you gonna into yourself? Third Genres: Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Onodera love triangle**

**I do not own SIH**

**But I do own my own characters Oko Roya and Sai Kazu**

Chapter 1: A shocking reunion

On the train going to work but before that Onodera is picking the new editor of the emerald department "I wonder what this new guy look likes"he thought.

He remember what Takano say to him

_**Flashback**_

"Onodera I want you pick up the new editor at the train station" said Takano

"What does he look like" Onodera asks

"He is a brutte with a ponytail, only two feet taller than you, and have the same greens eyes as you"

"Ok what time?"

"At 3:00"

It was already 2:30 so he decide to leave early "I'll go pick him up"

"The sooner the better"

**_End of flashback_**

Once he got off he slip backward but someone pull his arm and was held against someone chest "Are you ok?" said a voice.

Ristu was blushing real bad "Yes, but can you let me go now" he sheepily said

"oh sorry"

"Thank you for catching me"

"No problem"

Onodera look at the person who catch it was the new editor and he half bow "You must the new editor of the emerald department" he said

"why, yes you must be Onodera Ristu"

"Hai"

"Wait Onodera Ristu from the university of London" he asked

Ristu was confuse how can that person know he went to the university in England but when he looked at him he saw the young teenage boy who was in the same class as him "Oko Roya" he said

The two young mens gave each other a hug "What bring you here in Japan" Ristu asks

"Well it because the author Sai Kazu ask me to come here and edited her new manga series"

"That wonderful"

"Thank you"

Asthe two young men's were walking and talking to work people were staring at them since they really close friends from college "Are you still in love with Saga Masamune" asked Roya

Onodera heart pumped slowly "Well yeah because he work here too but I can't confess my feelings for him again because it so hard" he said

The tears fell down from his eyes and Roya saw them he hold Ristu close to him in the elevator "I'll be there for you Ristu" he said

"Thank you Roya"

**Ok you'll gonna hate me for writing this story but I wanted to be so interesting if Onodera would get invole a love triangle so yeah give your reviews**


	2. Chapter 2 The love triangle started

Chapter 2: The love triangle has started

When the elevator stop Kisa saw Roya holding Ristu against his chest he gave a smirk smile "Ric-chan got a boyfriend" he tease.

Ristu look at Roya notcing that they were holding onto each other they back away and smiling all embarassing but Ristu face was all red "Kisa this is the new editor that Takano was talking about" said Onodera

"You just each other and you two already going out" said Kisa all shock

Ristu face grew even more red "No, We were friends since college!"

"OH, sorry is because you two make a cute couple though"

Roya and Ristu look at each other for a moment then turn away but then a someone behind Kisa was really scary and jealous "What did you just say" said a familiar voice

Kisa turn around and saw it was Takano he stimbled some words and ran off really fast to his author "Takano-san is scary when he jealous" he thought

Ristu and Roya stood still all silent and scare and Onodera started saying something before Takano did "This is the new editor who working here and also my old friend from college Oko Roya"

"Nice to meet you Saga Masamune or should I say Tankano Masamune" said Oko

Takano didn't like his attitude but he put his fake smile on "A pleasure to meet you too" he said

They shook hands and for some reason Kisa,Mino, and Hatori were hiding behind the door frame of their department

"Kisa what going on?" asked Mino

"The new editor is Ric-chan old friend from college I saw them holding onto each other in the elevator then Takano came and it was scary"

"You mean a love triangle between Onodera and Takano" Hatori sugessted

"Bingo!" he said cheerfully

"Well the new editor and Ric-chan do make a cute couple" said Mino

They all nodded and continue watch the show until they saw Roya kiss Onodera on the cheek and went to the department "This is going to be good" all three of say in a uinon voice

Takano felt his blood flowing everywhere in his body but he cool down a bit when Onodera put his arms around his waist which it was shocking though because he use to did that in high school

"Onodera your friend told me to say hi for you and here a picture of us" he said

Onodera saw the picture seeing Takano smiling he smile and blush at the same time and also Takano kiss Ristu cheek

Kisa, Hatori, and Mino were shock and were smiling but Roya was jealous for what Takano did to _his_ Ristu "Ristu I will protect you from Masamune I swear" he thought

**That it for chapter 2 leave some reviews Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Rumor**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatusoki**

**But do own my characters that I made up**

Over the pass three months Ristu and Roya to lived together in Ristu apartment but Roya sleep on the couch and Ristu spent five hours cleaning his apartment when Roya arrive.

Masamune didn't handle it pretty well ever since he heard about it he push the wall and literally make a hole and thought he and Ristu should be living together but Kisa, Hatori, and Mino kept there mouths shut since they really scare of Masamune being jealous

Ristu came to work somehow there was something written on the board that say _Ristu + Roya= Cutest Couples. _

Ristu face was all red and he pull Kisa outside into the garden "What did you do that?" he asks/snapped at the same time

"Do that?" Kisa asked

"That stuff that was written on the board"

"I didn't do anything "

"Yeah right, Wait till everyone knows about it"

"Well it the truth isn't it"

"No it not"

"That not what the rumor has say"

"What rumor?"

"Someone started a rumor of you and Roya going out because since you live together and say that you are already a couple"

"But we has never dated before! We're just friends!" Onodera thought for a moment "What if this spread to Takano"

"Well I didn't do it so don't accuse anyone else in the emerald department"

Kisa started walking away going back to work "Sure whatever" he said.

Ristu was storming through the hallways of the Manga's Department until three mens from the Ruby department that were two years younger than him they grab him and took it outside the outside to the garden

Somehow Mino, Hatori, and Kisa saw them and secretly follow them into the garden

"Ok spill it what going on between you and Roya" said one of the men's

"Wait Kiki, Hoonga, and Toki you have it all wrong. There nothing between me and him" he said

"Save it! We know that you two kiss" said Kiki

"Wait who say that" he shouted. Onodera was spinning he doesn't remember him and Roya kissing in fact he think that they haven't kiss that all. He was so confuse until Toki told him.

"Roya said it" he said

Onodera was going to find Roya and beat the crap out of him but Toki, Hoonga, and Kiki grab onto him and broke the chain of his necklace that a picture of his parents and Kiki step on it.

"Break up with Roya" he said

Onodera heart was shattering into pieces that was the only picture he have of them since they died from the fire three months ago and his cousin took over it and now he have nothing left them.

He push Kiki onto the wall grabbing on shirt with a fist already to punch someone Toki and Hoonga were really scare of Onodera right now and Mino, Hatori, and Kisa that were holding onto each others

"I never see Ric-chan this angry before" said Kisa

"Neither has we" said Mino.

They were all shaking right now they heard someone clasping "I always love a good dog fight" he said

Onodera push Kiki away from him and all the three men's starting running back to their department and started walking to Roya.

"Ristu is something wrong?" he asked

Ristu made a fist and punch him like a punching bag and Roya flew a little bit closer to the water foundation. He grab he shirt "What the hell did you say that I kiss you" he snapped

"I just wanted to see how far it can go"

"Tell me you tell anyone else have did you"

Roya has a nervous smile on his face and Onodera was even more angry than before "You fucking dumb ass why tell everyone that I kiss you even though I didn't"

"Don't worry I have a _Plan_" said Roya

"What is it?" Ristu asks

"This"

Roya face went closer to Onodera and slip his tongue into his mouth and kiss him. Mino, Hatori, and Kisa were shock what Roya doing to Ristu and were worry about Onodera and Takano realationship

Onodera can't believe what happening that Roya is kissing him

**OK now you guys must be really mad at me for making Roya kissing Onodera so yeah but don't worry some drama must be coming up**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Blackmail**

**This is when things get a little interesting between Takano and Oko**

When Roya took his lips off Onodera "Roya kiss me" Ristu thought. Roya was smiling and blushing at the same time he was first kiss he ever have and always will be for the rest of his life.

"Let go out since we already kiss" he said

Ristu was like all surprise by the unexpected kiss Roya wave his hand at him "Ristu! Earth to Ristu" he tease.

Roya smile "how about I kiss you again to wake up"

Ristu was so anger that he kicked Roya on the stomach then his head "Stay the hell away from me!" he shouted

Mino, Hatori, and Kisa went eye widen it so unlike Ristu to do that to someone specially his friends "Now I'm really scare of Ristu" said Hatori

who was hiding behind Kisa and Kisa was hiding behind Mino and Mino was hiding behind the brick wall "Scary" they whispers

Somehow they how saw Takano his eyes were shock from what happen Ristu was inhaling and exhaling out "I wish I never you Roya! Baka!" he shouted

As Ristu turn around he saw Masamune standing there and wonder if he saw the whole thing even when Roya kiss him "Did Takano saw all of it?" he asked himself.

"Onodera" Masamune whisper his name

Ristu was on the verge of crying he ran away from Masamune far as possible "Oy! Onodera" he shouted. Ristu kept running to the nearest restroom he leaned against the wall sliding down put his head to his knees and starting sobbing. He was so scare now what will Takano said to him went he gets out of the restroom

*** Ristu thoughts ***

"Onodera if you and Roya are going out then I understand I'll move on. It'll be better for the both of us" said Masamune

*** Ends of Ristu Thoughts ***

"Don't think like that!" he shouted himself

At the Emerald department Kisa and Hatori were giving Roya a cold stare expect for Mino was giving his smile as usual but Takano was giving him the coldest stare of all he grab Roya by his arm and went to the restroom to talk

Masamune slap Roya on his cheek living a bruise on it "Stay away from Ristu" he said

"What if I don't" Roya asked all teasing

"I report for sexual harassment to Ristu"

"Oh, really"

Roya pull out a picture of Ristu in bed with the super hot male model Gasnaito who was sitting next to him kissing his forehead "Do that then I'll sent these to the press"

The picture was recently taken when Yokozawa trying to break up Onodera and Takano on Ristu birthday so planned it that making it think that he slept with Gasnaito even though he didn't.

"You wouldn't"

"I will and Ristu will be the slut in the emerald department and the whole shojo manga building" Roya blackmailed

"Give it to me" Takano shouted

"I give it to you and delete the picture off my laptop unless you do one thing for me"

"What that?"

Roya smile and whisper in Takano ear and his eyes widen "No, I don't it" he said

"Find you got till midnight when this picture to the press"

Roya walk out the of restroom with a sneaky smile on his face and Takano didn't want to do what Oko told him but he had to in order to protect Onodera

"Onodera I'm sorry" he thought

**That the end of Chapter 4 what do you think what Roya whisper to Masamune you'll find out tomorrow so leave some review **

**Ja ne :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Onodera true feelings**

**This chapter you really gonna hated and it must be sad at the end so yeah you might get mad at me for writing this fanfic**

Onodera still sobbing in the first room restroom "What will I do now" he thought. He wash his face about nine time and walk back to the emerald department and started editing the manga not wanting to speak anyone

"I must really love..."

Ristu thoughts were interrupted when some one put his head on Ristu laps "Such promising pillow" said Roya. Onodera punch his head and push him away from him

"Keep your hands to yourself! You pervert!" he shouted

" Aw, come on Ristu we already kiss"

Ristu cover his ears "Shut the hell up!"

"What make you think I would go out with you"

"Because everyone say we're the cutest couple"

Ristu punch his head "Well think again cause we not dating"

"Sure whatever you say"

Some of the girls were over hearing their conversation and were giggling watching them talk and how they think Ristu is too shy to show his feelings to Roya which make them over hearing them more

"Are they really going out" said one of the girl

"Yeah because I just saw them kissing in the garden"

"Eh! Really you sure!"

"Yeah but Ristu is actually in love with Takano Masamune"

"Nani? So is there a love triangle going on between Takano and Onodera"

"Yeah"

"Wow"

The girls were still listening until their chief in editor arrive and went back to work. Onodera was so upset that Takano might or didn't see Roya and him kissing which now he scare what will Takano will say and keep hearing what his thoughts were showing to him

"I'm not that of guy, I'll never go out with someone that I only from college, but now that what everyone think why does it have to be me?"

Takano came in but hide behind the door frame "Roya stop rubbing my hair" said Ristu

"But this is what couple do right" said Roya

Takano was going to kill Oko-san for touching his Ristu but when he saw Ristu slap his arm away and shouted at him that he never thought he would say

"Don't touch me and I have someone I truly love"

"Let me guess is that Masamune guy right"

"Hai"

Takano eyes widen but soften just for a little bit "I loved Masamune ever since he told that he always love me and never leaves my side and stay with me forever"

"But why can't you confess your feelings to him yet?"

"Is because it so hard now to confess my feelings to him again and I always denied my feelings for him which it hurt me and shattered my heart to pieces"

"Really?"

"Yes, Everyday I practice at home to confess my feelings to Masamune and when I got the chance my heart pump to fast and I act like a jerk to him which I don't have to do that anymore"

"Wow, Ristu you put a really lot on pleasure to confess your love to him"

Ristu turn around and smile "Well that why you should no interest in me"

Roya wanted to hug Ristu but he stopped by his foot pushing him away while that Masamune blush and was happy that Onodera is really in love him and why he was acting so cruel to him because he was to nervous to confess his love but the blackmail that Roya told him he would have to do it later

After work Ristu was in the garden and when he saw Masamune that was just leaving work he didn't know what to say until he heard Masamune say his name

"Onodera"

"Nani?"

"Maybe we should keep our distance from each other"

That broken Ristu heart into millions pieces and never thoughts this would happen right now "Takano what are you saying " Ristu asks

Masamune remember Roya blackmail so he had to this to keep Onodera safe and will hurt him and specialty Ristu "I'm saying that we should..."

"We should what Takano-san" Ristu interrupted/ shouted

"Breakup"

That word was cruelest thing that Takano has ever said to him "is because I believe that Roya might be the one for you Ristu and I'm sorry it has be like that when see you two together you always so happy with him so i thought our relationships should end"

Tears were filling up his eyes, anger and sadness were filling up his heart his hands were shaking the manuscript and threw them at Masamune

"Don't fuck with me you bastard!" Ristu shouted

The manuscript hit Masamune and were scrambled everywhere on the ground and Ristu was so angry at him

"How can you say that so clam? We should breakup?"

The tears rolled down from Ristu "I should break up with you but I can't because I..."

"I LOVE YOU MASAMUNE!" he shouted

Masamune eyes widen and his heart was beating so slow and guilty "But that doesn't matter to you"

Ristu ran out of the garden the tears were flying out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks "I knew it" he thought

When Ristu return home he started sobbing against his bed "I love you so much Masamue, I really love you, but why did you shatter my heart again" he whisper.

Ristu still laying in his bed still crying "So I guess we really are over" he thought. He cry until he fall asleep and will never forget his love for Masamune ever that will store his heart forever.

**Sorry for the long delay is because my computer was acting lazy and I have summer school which suck so yeah leave some reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Is it really over?**

**Do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

**Sorry for the long delay I was at summer school which it suck but I hope you like this chapter becuz you might some familiar in this story**

****Masamaune dial Roya phone number "Oy! This is Roya I ended our relationship so burn the picture and delete off your laptop" he say

"Good job! A deal is a deal so bye then" said Roya. After Roya and Masamune hang up on each other

Masamune pick up the manuscript that Onodera threw at him but his hands started shaking and tears filled up his eyes "Onodera" he whisper. The relationship he had with him was now all gone

"I love you too Ristu" he thought

**Back at Ristu apartment **

Ristu only sleep for an hour or two when he heard someone knocking on his door he ran to see if was Takano and it was but he still have a sad/ angry look on his face he gave him at the garden

"Here" he said in a tone voice

Ristu was given picture of him and Takano on Christmas, New Year, and on his birthday "But Masamune this picture were suppose to be the greatest memory of our lives"

Masamune turn around and walked to his apartment "I told you it over now?"he said

"Masamune please I don't this"

"Here the watch I got you on your birthday"

Ristu came to grab but Masamune let it slip from his hand on purpose and it break into a bunch of pieces "Opp! It slip"

When Masamune closed the door Ristu came after it "Masamune please I can't live my life without you"he shouted

Ristu banged on the door starting crying again and saying his name "Masamune, Masamune please don't end this it"

Masamune hands turn into a fist and was shaking of sadness and wanted to cry too but he held the tears back I wanted to kiss him but he ended the relationship between so now there nothing he can do now

Ristu still crying against the door until Roya came and saw the whole thing "I'm sorry Ristu" he thought. Ristu wasn't mad at Roya anymore he ran against his chest and sob even more then he expected.

"I'm so sorry Ristu for what I did" he said

"It okay Masamune it nothing but those guys who just can't handle their jealousy but I still love him"

Roya his arms around Ristu for while now.

The next morning the company called Ristu saying that he transfer to the literature department and not the shojo manga anymore that he start working there today Ristu and Roya went out for breakfast somehow it was a good thing that Masamune wasn't there because it would Ristu heart to see him again.

"I wonder why I was transfer" he thought

Soon Ristu saw the person he wanted to see the most Usami sensei and his lover Misaki "Sensei! Misaki!" he say with an excitement

"Ristu it been a long time how are you doing we heard about your breakup from Masamune"

"Roya you told them didn't you"

"Hey I have to tell someone"

"Well at least we're all here let go shopping" he said

"But what about work" said Ristu

"You don't work at the literature till Monday so all of us have the day off"

Ristu smile at Roya he was thinking about him the whole time but when Roya look at him Onodera look away really fast and blushing "Well let go!" he shouted

As they went to the mall Usagi-san have to put blue eye contract and a brown wig with the same hair style as his when they were looking at the suit everyone looked great but Onodera was having a hard time until Roya shouted

"Excuse me my friend need help finding a suit"

"Roya!" Ristu shouted

Usagi, Misaki, and Roya were pushing Ristu into the fitting room and having him try on a handsome suit when he got out everyone look at all amaze

"You look handsome" said Roya

"He look like a Prince" said Usagi

"A handsome Prince" said Misaki

Ristu blush and looked away "All right that enough" he complain

"It true you have a wonderful smile, always encourage people and always help your friends" said Roya

Ristu smile and blush at the same time "You're so stupid"

"I'll that as compliment even with a smile on your face"

Suddenly Usagi pay their suits and once they walk out all the ladies were squealing and blushing how they were look and some were whispering about them saying that they're maybe Princes from other countries

They went to an expensive french restaurant having a great time and laughing together it like Ristu always have them by there side like forever and never left him behind

"Hey Ristu" said Roya

'Nani?"

"How about we go camping like we did in America for our project from England"

"Sure"

"Great"

Ristu was happy that Roya stay be his side ever since he went to the University in England and told Roya his tragedy story Oko-san was always there for him by his side never letting anyone hurt him again

But why is his heart beating so fast now he just sitting next to Roya his old friend nothing else but somehow he blushing when he look at him and why is it so confusing it like he falling for him.

When they got home at 11 pm everyone say goodbye Onodera put his suit away and put on his pajamas until he heard someone familiar outside he open the window and he saw Masamune laughing with Hatori, Mino, and Kisa, somehow he more focus on Masamune.

Roya came in with a smile on his face "Hey Ristu please come to work on Monday I know it be hard to see Masamune in the morning but at least you'll be working in literature"

Somehow he saw Ristu crying the tears slowly slide down his cheek Roya frown maybe Masamune shattered his heart way to hard he pull Ristu close to him while Ristu cry in hands that were on his chest

"I guess we really over" he thought

**Well hope you like this chapter and leave some reviews okay **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Roya confession

**Hey sorry I haven't this updated this story for a while so please forgive me and Sekaiichi does not belong to me**

**Ritsu POV **

It been almost five months since Takano-san broke up with me it been hard to see him every morning and feel weird though we stop talking to each other and don't hi anymore as we walk out our apartment at the same time

I thought this would be a good chance for me and Takano just be friends and nothing else but Roya, Misaki, Usami sensei and others of my friend help me went through this break up

Roya was kind and generous about my feeling and I like him but not that kinda like I finish being in love for a while and now hope some good things will bring me up some hope.

**Normal POV **

Today Ritsu and Roya were going to a festival today while having a day off from work and relaxing is what they need. Specially Roya who has been staying up late working on Shojo manga while Ritsu help him some of the manuscript but now they can just forget about work for a little bit.

They're were having so much fun there was rides, games, and lots of tasty foods for some reason it feel like more a date than a day off for the both of them. Somehow they both saw someone that Ritsu shouldn't see again it was Takano-san

"Let go home now" said Ritsu

"Are you sure" Roya asks

"Yeah"

"Ok then let me use the men's restroom"

Ritsu went exit out the festival went to the light pole looking at the night sky with so many beautiful stars suddenly a single tears drop fell from his eyes when Roya found him crying again

He pull Ritsu against his chest as he heard crying he felt so bad for him "I still love Takano-san even though he put me so much pain" thought Ritsu

"I know you feel upset how Takano-san dump you but I swear I'll protect you no matter what" said Roya

Ritsu pull Roya away from him "Why Roya how come you're there for me?!" He shouted

Roya touch his cheek "Is because I love you" he said. Ritsu started blushing looking at Roya innocent green emerald eyes just like his eyes Roya pull Ritsu behind the fence of the festival.

He touched his cheek their face when closer and closer until their lips met each others their tongues twisted and turn in each other mouth and a moan came out from Ritsu mouth.

"No, Roya please don't be nice to me" thought Ritsu

**Ritsu POV**

I don't know what was I feeling when Roya and I made out last night it didn't feel like a kiss for reason it because I feel like I'm using Roya to get rid of Takano-san

That what I don't like somehow it was his lips were so pure and soft but it so confusing it like I'm falling for Roya but also has feeling for Takano-san! What am I in a love triangle or something?

This is so confusing I don't know what to do but am I really falling for Roya maybe I should kiss Roya again then I know why if I'm using him to get my mind of Takano-san

"What the fuck am I saying" I shouted

**Normal POV **

Roya came in Ritsu room "Are you ok?" he asks

"No, Just thinking stupid thought"

"Like you're confuse about me and you kissing last night"

"How you did you know?"

"Just heard you yelling your head off"

Ritsu face turn red "I'm such an idiot" he thought. Roya laughed and hugged him like his precious treasure that he need to protect even sacrificing his own life for him

"It okay if you use me just to get your mind of Takano"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah I thought you didn't want to be with me"

"But using you..."

"Look Ritsu you can't move on to the future if you keep focusing on the past"

Roya put his lips against Ritsu and they deeply made out for a while and hope someday that a good thing will happen for Ritsu one day

**Hope you like the story is not over we'll see who Ritsu choose pick your vote Takano or Roya let see.**

**Gomenasi sorry for not updating it becuz i have summer school but now it over since last month on the 28th so I'm really really really sorry and leave some review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Learning the truth

**Do not own SIH and can someone be my beta**

"Can't believe Takano-san broke up with Ritsu" said Hatori

"It because Roya blackmail Takano-san to breakup with Ritsu" said Kisa

"What!?"

"I heard it I was spying on them and record the whole thing"

Kisa show the video of Roya blackmailing Takano-san to breakup Onodera and everyone of them wanted to killed that guy for what he did to Takano and Onodera relationship

"We gonna tell Ritsu" said Hatori

"No, then it will hurt Ric-chan even more"

"But we can't let Roya get away with this"

"I know guess we have no choice"

Meanwhile Roya and Ritsu secret kiss somewhere in the garden then went to their department to edit their authors stories their been late for their deadlines again.

Suddenly someone grab his arm dragging him into the garden "Kisa what are you doing?" Ritsu snap

"You need to know the real reason why Takano-san broke up with you" said Kisa

"I already know why he dump me because of his jealousy"

"That not true just watch this video I recorded on my phone"

As Kisa press play on the video Ritsu started watching he saw Takano-san slap Roya and shouting at him to leave Ritsu alone and then watch Roya show him the photo of him and that male model.

**In the video **

"I will and Ristu will be the slut in the emerald department and the whole shojo manga building" Roya blackmailed

"Give it to me" Takano shouted

"I give it to you and delete the picture off my laptop unless you do one thing for me"

"What that?"

Roya smile and whisper in Takano ear and his eyes widen "No, I won't do it" he said

"Find you got till midnight when this picture get send the press"

**End of the video **

Ritsu eyes widen at the end of the video "Roya it can't be" he thought. He felt onto his knees started crying against his hands he never felt so betrayed by his friend who he trusted in his life since college.

"It can't be true" said Ritsu

"I'm sorry but it is true" said Kisa

"No" he whisper

**Ritsu POV**

I can't believe that Roya was the reason that Takano-san broke up with me Takano-san was trying to protect me from him and me getting hurt from all over the building. I can't believe I'm such an idiot!, I trusted Roya all my life since college and this is how he ruin my relationship with the man that I love the most by blackmailing him

I thought Roya was my friend and loved me but this is how I find out the real him I don't know what to do and I believe that Takano-san broke up with me because of his jealousy but he was actually protecting me the whole time.

I love Takano-san but I also loved Roya he was the one who help get through this break up even though he was the one who cost this and I don't know who to choose that I want to be the most.

I have to talk Roya to see if this was true or not

**Normal POV **

Ritsu was editing Usami-sensei book but can't stop thinking about that video that Kisa-san show him "Roya did you really force Takano-san to breakup with me" he thought

Misaki notice Ritsu was being unfocused "Ritsu are you alright" he asks

"Hai, just fine" Ritsu lied

"If there anything you can tell me I'm right here"

"Thank you Misaki"

After work Ritsu brought Kisa with him as they waited for him to get out of work by the time he got out it was already closed to be three in the morning "Ritsu why are you here with Kisa-san" he asked

"Roya there something I want to talk about" said Ritsu

"What is it?" Roya asks

"Did you blackmail Masamune to breakup with me so you date me?" he asks/kinda snap

"No! Why would I do that?" Roya lied

"Then how come Kisa-san show the video of you blackmailing Takano"

Ritsu show him the video that Kisa record of him and Takano-san in the restroom and Roya freak out nobody was suppose to know about this but why he didn't notice Kisa-san in the restroom.

"Tell me Roya was this true" Ritsu ask

"Well..."

"Tell me!" he shouted

Roya grabs Ritsu hands and kiss them "I'm sorry Ritsu but it is true" he said quietly

Ritsu heart shatter he bow his head down the tears roll down his cheek slowly "How could you?" he thought

His hands started trembling he pull his hand out of Roya's and slap him and the cheek really hard knocking his glasses right off his face "I HATE YOU ROYA!" Ritsu shouted

Ritsu ran away the tears were flying from his eyes just like when he ran away from Takano-san when he broke up with him but Kisa stay where he was standing all angry nobody mess with his friends nobody

"Satisfy now!" he snapped in a low voice

Roya pick up his glasses acting like he didn't care but Kisa his collar and gave a scary look on his face like he was about to punch but he let his collar go and gave a good warning

"Stay the hell away from Ric-chan and Takano-san I swear ever hurt Ric-chan again I promise that I'll show everyone the video of you blackmailing Takano-san and everyone will hate you for the rest of your life and don't think I won't do it"

"And don't ever get in Onodera and Takano-san relationship again" said Hatori who just came out of work and saw the whole thing

"Ritsu did transform into the literature department because what you did but he still part of the emerald shojo manga group and that won't change and you have every right to be afraid of us"

Roya jump a little by Kisa and Hatori threats but that won't change for him to stay away from Ritsu at anytime now.

**Ritsu POV **

I can't believe this Roya was the one who ruin my relationship with Takano-san but somehow Roya and I did go out for almost three months but I also still love him and Takano

But Roya betray me I didn't mean to say that _"I__ hate you"_ to him i was so upset by now I don't know if I can forgive him or not.

Now there someone I truly want to see the most I need to see Takano-san again. I wanted to talk to him again and his arms around me whenever I'm upset or kiss me. I need to see him again I want to see Takano-san again

But who do I really love the most Takano-san or Roya

**Hope you like the chapter leave some reviews and the story is almost over maybe we need two or three chapter left. :) **

**Ja ne**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Ritsu decision

**Do not own SIH **

Ritsu kept running and running till he got the hotel somehow he accidentally bump into someone but it was someone that he truly want to the most of all Takano-san.

"Takano-san" he said

Ritsu started sobbing against Takano-san chest "I miss you so much Ritsu" said Takano-san. He wrap his arms around Ritsu waist never letting him go again as along as he live

"What happen" Takano-san ask

"Roya betray me" said Ritsu

"How?"

"He blackmail you to breakup with me didn't he"

"Hai, I'm sorry if I put you in so much pain"

"It ok"

"No it not ok I hurt you the man that I love the most more than anything"

"Takano-san..."

"I know that you and Roya are dating for three months I understand that you're feeling confuse if you want to be with me and Roya"

"Thank you Takano-san for understanding"

"It because I love you"

Ritsu blush but also smile to heard that Takano-san still love him that he never ever forget about him. After they talk for a little bit Takano left to talk one of the manga authors at Marakua building.

But Ritsu grab his hand he didn't know why but he let it go "Sorry" he said. Ritsu was still blushing the felt of Takano hand was so warm and soft it been so long since he touch his hand like this

Takano-san lean to Ritsu cheek and kiss it "I just you to be happy" he said

**Ritsu POV **

Somehow it felt good to see Takano-san again even though we broke up like almost nine months now but it felt longer than that. Was it because I wanted to see him again or because I slowly fall for Roya

It was already six thirty in the morning good thing I have a day off though but I wasn't able to get some sleep though I kept thinking Takano, then Roya and it keep going back and forth.

I walked to the living room seeing Roya sleeping on the couch I walked by him quietly not walking him up once I walk out of my apartment and the lobby I wonder around the city for an hour until I saw Hatori and Kisa

"Oi Hatori, Kisa" I shouted

Hatori and Kisa smile when they saw me they ran across the street and gave a huge hug "Ric-chan" Kisa shouted.

"Onodera how are you doing" Hatori asks

"Good so far"

"Let all go get breakfast" said Kisa

"Hai"

We decided go to a cafe to have breakfast it was kinda funny though since Kisa have to step Hatori foot by accident but I started laughing when they argue it kinda like two brother fighting over something silly

When they saw me laughing they were kinda embarrass but also happy to see me smile and laugh "Ric-chan please come back to the emerald department " Kisa-san asks

"I'm sorry Kisa but I'm working in the literature department now"

"But..."

"Gomen Kisa"

Kisa and Hatori gave out a sad sigh "It just not the same without" said Hatori

"I know but I'm in a bad situation right now"

"Like what?" Kisa asks

"I saw Takano-san almost two hours ago I'm happy that he still love me but..."

"But what?"

"Roya and I have been going out for three months now when you show me the video of Roya blackmailing Takano-san I felt betrayed by the one I trusted the most"

"You still love Takano but you also love Roya too even you went for a little while" said Hatori

"Hai" said Ritsu

"Ric-chan you got yourself in a love triangle"

"I know but how do I know which one I truly love the most?"

Kisa and Hatori gave a little word in advice "Well Ric-chan in a situation like this you choose the one the made you really happy and care for you always" said Kisa

"What are you trying to say?" Ritsu asks

"What Kisa is saying that love is trusting , caring, and supporting the person you want to be with for the rest of your life" Hatori explain

"The person I want to be with for the rest of my life" Ritsu whisper

For almost an hour Kisa and Hatori left to let me think about it who do I really want to be for the rest or my life after a second my phone started vibrating it was texting from Takano-san

_"Ritsu I want you to be happy with the person that you love the most" _

Then after a second I get another text from Roya _"Ritsu I want you to be happy with the person that you love the most"_ that the exact same thing that Takano-san say

I looked at the sky and smile "Didn't see that coming did you mom and dad" he whisper whiling laughing. Ritsu left some tips on the table and walk around the city for little while.

When I was walking through the park somehow I have as flashback about asking my father about loving someone when I was only in junior high back then

**Flashback/Normal POV **

Ritsu reading a book in the living room whiling his father doing some paper works of the company but he saw the picture of his wife he smile and went straight back to work.

Ritsu notice it his father looking at the picture of his mother he put the book down "Father why do you always smile when you see mom picture" Ritsu asks

"Because Ritsu your mother is the only person that I love and want to be with her for the rest of my life" he said

"How do you know that mom was the one for you"

"Ritsu you see love is something special is like a rose bud but once the rose bud bloom the sun shine on it to give it life"

"Don't get it"

"You will someday, You will

**Flashback ended **

**Normal POV **

After all these years Ritsu still doesn't understand about the rose bud example that his father told about but somehow he got his mind off it when he saw Sakura trees all around him until he almost forgot that last year Takano and Ritsu walk through these Sakura trees on his birthday it was so beautiful when the Sakura petals blowing into their faces.

"So beautiful" he said

He walked around through the trees loving the wind blowing his face and the Sakura petals blowing around him he smile and started laughing so beautiful how the sun was shining on them.

He sat down under one of the Sakura trees and he looked at his watch it was almost about to be four o'clock he never thought it would be so late right now but he stay under the tree for a little bit longer thinking whether he should go with Takano-san or Roya.

He and Takano try to get know each other better but Ritsu always act like a jerk to him because he just can't confess his true feelings to him since he nervous and just might burst it through the emerald department and that would have embarrassing but haven't seen him in ten years and he need him more than anything in world seen he was his first love and only his first love.

But since he met Roya at college in England while Ritsu was only eighteen back then and Roya nineteen and he have been cheering him up ever since he and Takano broke up ten years ago. Roya was always there for him making him smile and laugh everyday of his life and was a good friend to him but ever since he found out that Roya blackmail Takano-san to dump him he was sure that he would never forgive what he did.

Somehow Roya guess he didn't want to hurt him badly he just wanted Ritsu to loved but sometimes blind by jealously could get in the way of relationship he kept thinking and thinking till he heard his stomach growling

"I think later after I eat" he said

He walk out of the Sakura trees field and went to a nearby ramen noddles soup restaurant he ate two bowls of eat and left a tip on the counter while he thought more about who he want to be with for almost four hours but when he looked at the sky he heard his father voice from the flashback _"Love is something special is like a rose bud but once the rose bud bloom the sun shine on it to give it life" _

Then something he understand it now he turn around started running back to his apartment with a smile on his face now and finally choice the man he want to be with "Father I understand now and I finally know who I want to be with for my rest of my life" he thought.

**That it for this chapter we close to the end of the story who do you think Ritsu choice let find out in the next chapter **

**Leave some review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 I choose you

**Do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

Ritsu ran to the his apartment seeing Roya reading a book in the living room "Roya can we talk" he asks in a gentle voice.

"Sure" said Roya

He put the book on his laps taking his glasses off "So what do do want to talk about?" he asks

"Roya we been friend since college and been going for almost three months now but then when I find what you did to Takano-san to break up with so you can date me I felt betrayed and lost"

"Ritsu I'm sorry but I didn't want to hurt you but I did it because I love you"

"I know but I don't hate you for blackmailing Takano but I can't forgive you for that"

"I know I'm sorry"

"Roya, The whole day I been thinking who I want to be with for the rest of my life"

"Who did you choose?" Roya asks

"I choose Takano-san"

"What?"

"I choose Tak...no... Masamune"

"Why?"

"Masamune always love me and I wanted to love him back during high school year I shouldn't have jump to conclusion when I thought he was playing me but when he told me that he always love me and never leaves my side and stay with me forever. I wanted to get Takano better and start all over with him and a better future for us"

"Guess it not me then"

"No, sorry Roya but I hope you find someone better than me" he said

* * *

Ritsu kiss Roya cheek and left the apartment hoping to find Takano, but when Ritsu left Roya when to the kitchen he grab the pan but he let it drop all the food that were all over the floor the tears roll down his cheeks

"Ritsu there is no one better than you" he said.

* * *

When Ritsu was about to the leave the hotel he receive a text message from Kisa _"Ric-chan, Takano-san went to some high school"_. Ritsu ran to the high school where he and Masamune went.

"Why Takano going there?" He thought

Ritsu kept running and running not caring how fast he was going but he wanted to find Masamune "Just wait for me Takano-san" he whisper. Meanwhile Masamune was at his old high school where Ritsu confess his feelings to him.

He could see the flashback of him and Ritsu standing there when he confess his love to him "Masamune" he heard a familiar voice. Takano-san thought his mind was playing with him "Masamune" he heard it again

Once he turn around he saw Ritsu running "Onodera?" he said to himself. Suddenly Onodera trip but Masamune catches him in his arms "Are you alright " he asked

When Ritsu looked at Takano amber brown eyes he couldn't help but put his lips against Takano's he wanted to kiss those soft and pure lips for so long. Masamune eyes widen but he kiss back after kissing for a little bit until they broke away.

"Masamune I knew who I want to be with and I choose you"

"Why even though I cause you so much pain"

"It because you were protecting me and there nobody else who I can love more than you"

"Ritsu" Masamune whispers

"I love you Masamune and that why I choose you"

Masamune place his hand on Ritsu cheek and gently rub it he lean closer to him and kiss him again once he broke away "I love you too Ritsu and I swear I'll never breakup with you again" he said

Masamune hold on Ritsu his precious treasure that he will protect forever with his life. Ritsu quietly burst into tears he cry against Masamune chest for almost about five minutes then he clam down and smile at Masamune

Suddenly the wind started blowing the Sakura petals around them when they saw the petals around they walked around the school backyard there was so many Sakura trees around them

Ritsu and Masamune holding hands adoring this beautiful sight "You know Ritsu" said Masamune

"When we broke up eleven years ago I always wanted us to slow dance under these trees" he confesses

Ritsu blushes with that confess he also wanted to slow dance with him too "Ritsu " said Masamune

"Nani" Ritsu asks

"May I have this dance?"

"Hai"

Masamune lead Ritsu underneath the Sakura trees in and the wind blow slowly and gently on them and the trees making the petals spinning around them as they slow dance it reminded them of their favorite song they use hear in high school

**_Looking through your eyes _**

_Look at the sky tell me what do you see_

_Just close your eyes and describe it to me_

_The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight_

_That's what I see through your eyes _

_I see the heavens each time that you smile_

_I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles_

_And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile_

_That what I see through your eyes_

_That what I see through your eyes_

_Here the night, I see the sun_

_Here the dark, our two hearts are one_

_Its out of hands, we can't stop what we have began_

_And love took me by surprise, looking through your eyes_

_I see a night I wish could last forever_

_I see a world we're meant to see it together_

_And it so much more than I remember_

_More than I remember_

_More than I have known_

_Here the night, I see the sun_

_Here the dark, our two hearts are one_

_Its out of hands, we can't stop what we have began_

_And love took me by surprise, looking through your eyes_

_Looking through your eyes_

They slow dance until their lips meant each other and the Sakura petals blow around with blessing and love "Masamune I love you so much" Ritsu thought.

When they broke away they hug each other for a very long time and nothing will ever break them apart again.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Two years later Ritsu and Masamune live together now like a happy couple and Ritsu still works at literature department but also help with the emerald department editing some of the authors manga sometimes when they needed him.

Kisa and Hatori introduced their boyfriend to Ritsu and Masamune and they were all happy for each others that they found the person they love

Oko Roya and his author Sai Kazu who is actually started dating a year ago and lived happy that they found each other

Ritsu looked at the sky thanking his father about the advice eleven years ago and now he living a better future with Masamune.

**The End**

**That the end of Onodera love triangle and here come for next my story "The Proposal" and the song Looking Through Your Eyes doesn't belong to me it belong to the movie Quest for Camelot **

**Leave some reviews**

**I like to thank all the people who review my story that kept me writing this story and I have a wonderful time writing this story**

**Ja ne :)**


End file.
